The Dream
by RyouBakura
Summary: Ryou goes to the aquarium and has a weird dream the same night. you have to read to find out because I will give away the plot


Warnings & Disclaimers: Attention readers I don't own YGO or any of its characters. All I own is the story line. Reader discretion is advised this story may contain graphic violence, coarse language, sexual situations and suggestive dialogue, which may be deemed unsuitable for most readers. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. So please R+R. THNX ~RYOU'S THOUGHTS~  
  
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~ DOMINO HIGH ~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
  
"Well class today a 9 o'clock is our field trip to the Domino Town aquarium."  
  
"YEAH" the class yelled enthusiastically  
  
~Oh joy~ Ryou said to himself with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Malik asked noticing Ryou's sourpuss.  
  
"I don't like the aquarium."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Bad experience. I fell into a tub of sharks once."  
  
"Oh. Well don't let one bad experience make you mad, remember to always smile, nod, and be happy (A/N my teachers insist we do this in class)."  
  
"Ok I'll try."  
  
"This class is the wondrous 'Garnecia Squilinitus' the biggest and most lethal of the squid family. This beast can be up to 500 feet long and have as many as 100 tentacles. The tentacles are used to strangle prey by sensing and finding all known body cavities and shoving the appendages into them overwhelming its prey and thereby blowing it up or ripping it apart, from the inside out."  
  
The whole class shuddered upon hearing this gruesome, yet odd, information.  
  
"That's god awful." Ryou whispered to Malik.  
  
"I don't know? It kind of turns me on." Malik whispered back shrugging his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Don't even think it. Never in a million years. EVER."  
  
"Ah nuts!" Malik said disappointed.  
  
"Come along class, lets keep it moving."  
  
Ryou followed the rest of the class, but didn't pay attention. All he could think about the rest of the day and the trip home of how awful that would be if it ever happened to somebody.  
  
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~ RYOU'S HOUSE ~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
  
After endless hours of chores and homework Ryou was exhausted. He took a hot shower, brushed his teeth and went to bed. That night Ryou dreamt a horrible dream, one he would never forget, EVER.  
  
Ryou dreamt he was floating, nude in a dark, lightless room. Even nude he was an object of pure beauty, grace and innocence. It was like he was in an empty atmosphere, black and cold, but clear enough to see heaven and hell as one and the same. It was like he was floating in an abyss of pure and unclaimed darkness.  
  
All of a sudden the sky turned bright, blood red, and a thousand hands seemed to come from nowhere and started to pull and tug at Ryou. He tried everything he could to get away from those hands, but to no avail, and he was caught. They were pulling every piece they could get of him, from legs and arms to hair and soul, it felt as if they were trying to pull away at him to see who would get the biggest piece. They kept puling until a door came.  
  
The door had an insidiously bright light. When the light shown upon the hands they loosened their grip and began to pass him towards that hellish gateway, only to stop at the entrance and throw him violently in. As he was tossed in, the doorway became a portal to a watery room, which then started to drain once he was inside. It began to drain fierce and fast and then became a whirlpool. Ryou was fighting with all his strength to fight the current and almost got sucked in because of its hard and strengthening force. When the room was completely drained Ryou landed at the bottom and because of the adrenaline and strength he mustered fell asleep in fear and hate. Fear and hate from whomever or what ever brought him here.  
  
Ryou awoke cold, wet and shaking from the spot he had just awakened. It looked like his bathroom only bare. There was no sink, no toilet, and no tub. There was only a shower pole. He headed towards the pole to take a bath and try to warm up, but the minute he touched the handle the pole warped into something, something all to familiar.  
  
The walls and base began to crack and shatter leaving noting but that blood red atmosphere he was in earlier and the entrance. All of a sudden from the corners of his eyes he could see the cracked room materials begin to change and morph, it morphed into a squid, a squid with tentacles, tentacles all shapes and sizes. He noticed that the tentacles and the Being weren't shaped right they were shaped kind of like penises.  
  
~Oh god I've got to get out of here!!! ~  
  
Ryou started to run for his life towards the door, but was quickly ensnared by tentacles on all ends. They trapped, snared, pulled, and grabbed until there was noting left except his head by which he was capable of breathing, he was completely surrounded on all ends by this beast. He was pulled and tossed to the center of the room. He noticed as he was being pulled farther and farther from the door. Watching his only means of escape disappear smaller and smaller until there was nothing left, Ryou began thrashing and writhing trying to break free. He was boxed in and now he was a victim to this, this.. Being.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh you're not like my other victims, they all tried to escape and actually did, but you just let yourself be captured and now you will be mine!!!" came a dark voice from deep inside the beasts core.  
  
"N-no never yours, I won't let myself be some toy to a sick bastard like yourself." Ryou said panting in fear.  
  
"Oh yes you will be mine and I'll take you in with so much force you won't be able to sit right for a month."  
  
"NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER!!!"  
  
At this time the Being's appendages came flying into Ryou's mouth and around his neck overwhelming him with fear and shock.  
  
"SUCK THEM, SUCK THEM DRY!" the voice demanded  
  
Ryou tried to gain his composure but was staring to feel weird. ~ Can't breathe, chest on fire, can't keep consciousness, feeling faint. ~  
  
"Leth me gaw." Ryou said mumbling due to the current state the appendages were in.  
  
"NEVER" the Being greatly increased his thrust and energy of the members in Ryou's mouth harder and harder causing him to start to choke.  
  
Finally feeling enough pleasure to sustain him the appendages came hard all over Ryou's chest, mouth, throat, and hair causing him to choke and sputter severely.  
  
"I want you to drink every last drop of my cum and you will enjoy it or you will DIE understand."  
  
"Yes" Ryou said undecidedly  
  
As he said this he removed the limp limbs and began to watch Ryou lick himself clean. Ryou kept trying to decontaminate himself and felt the appendages around his neck get hard from arousal.  
  
"Please stop?"  
  
"Finish an then I'll stop."  
  
"I can't finish if I'm being strangled!"  
  
"Fine, but the moment you finish will be the moment I finish you."  
  
Ryou could feel a loosening around his neck and cautiously finished his chore.  
  
"Now for the other side."  
  
All the tentacles came flying off Ryou exposing his nude form, except for the few spun around his arms and legs. Ryou began to struggle and gyrate trying to free himself from the grasp of the Being and the fear of what might be in store for him.  
  
"Now, now my pet resistance is absolutely futile."  
  
"Fine then finish with me. It will be better than living with this pain any longer."  
  
"So be it. I promise you that this will not only leave you physically scarred, but emotionally as well."  
  
Full of malice, lust, and anger the Being sent a limb and poised it at Ryou's tight pink hole begging for entrance.  
  
"Please no! Please donAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Slicked with precum and with the thickness of a ripe banana, the evil slipped the limp aching member deep inside Ryou. Ryou was screaming from pain and fear as he felt the limp member harden and grow inside of him. The Being kept sliding his flesh in and out of Ryou. Still not feeling satisfied he shoved three more like the first into Ryou's aching body.  
  
"Oh Ryou so tight- so fucking tight- oh my gods I love it- so hot."  
  
Still needing more attention the Being sent four more of the members into Ryou's mouth again choking him. Still one more came and started to rub off against Ryou's hard, aching, member.  
  
The Being kept plowing in and out of the teen, watching tears roll down his angelic face, feeling blood drip and fall down his legs, and listening to the sounds of muffled moans, mewls, and screams all of which he was producing. He and Ryou floated there in the escapeless room fucking and jacking the boy inside him.  
  
~He's just like the squid, ~ Ryou thought ~he's going to steal my innocence and kill me.~  
  
At his peak the Being could no longer hold his control and started to feel his moment of pleasure commence feeling the blood and precum still streaming down his victims legs.  
  
"Ryou I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna UN, UN AHHHHHH!" unable to control his body anymore, the monster came, not only inside Ryou but all over him too. The bonds that held him, the limbs inside him, the unoccupied ones, all erupted. Within seconds Ryou was covered head to toe, crevice to crevice in the Being's thick, warm, creamy, seed.  
  
~Uh I feel so awful and dirty and pain, a pain that wont so away. ~ Crying and screaming himself to sleep the being let Ryou go and began to cradle him.  
  
"I'm sorry to do this Ryou, but I'm so hungry."  
  
"-----."  
  
"You will be my best meal, because you put up a fight and you lasted the longest during preparation.  
  
"-----."  
  
The limbs began to unfasten from their cradling shape and were beginning to hook around Ryou's limp limbs and pulled. At the sudden force and tugging pressure Ryou woke up and started screaming, for upon the sight and knowledge of his final battle, one battle he knew he wouldn't live through. The being kept pulling and pulling until the joints were expertly disconnected from their origins.  
  
Upon a final tug Ryou was torn limb from limb. His final ounce and being of life falling into a giant gaping mouth that seemed to sprout from the appendages. In a final gulp and swallow the Being swallowed all that remained of him whole.  
  
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~| IN RYOU'S BEDROOM |~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ryou woke up screaming in a pool of sweat, worry and relief. ~It was only a dream. ~ Ryou ring glowed around his neck and Bakura came out face full of worry.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Just a night terror."  
  
"You all right?'"  
  
"Yes one too many sweets is all. Don't worry about me go back to sleep"  
  
Bakura dissipated and went back into the soul room of their ring. Ryou changed his pajamas, got new sheets and fixed up the mess of the horrible dream and went to sleep. This time thing of the one and only person he cared for most MALIK ISHTAR. He dreamt of sweet Malik as if he would never see him again for the rest of his life but that is another story for another time.  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~| AUTHORS PREVIEW |~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~  
  
Hello out there potential reviewers. You can go nuts and flame me for the rough content Ryou had to go through bit hey when inspiration comes beggars can't be chooser's. Anyway If you liked, review. Nothing makes me angrier than a read and runner, so if you want to me write another story featuring the couplings in my bio e-mail me with your requests of who and what you want done to those characters and I will post it ASAP. UNTIL THEN, CHAO ALL YOU CRAZIES. 


End file.
